


Race to the Bottom

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompts: Frozen lake and holiday travel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Prompts: Frozen lake and holiday travel.

"Some people prefer to travel somewhere tropical over Christmas hols," Teddy said pulling his hat further down on his head to protect his ears.

"I am not 'some people' as you know," James replied in his haughtiest tone. "Besides you love skiing."

Teddy moved closer and pulled James to him, kissing him softly. "I prefer warming up by the fire."

"In that case," James said, grinning, "whoever reaches the frozen lake at the bottom of the hill first gets to decide who warms up whom."

"No cheating?" 

"Who me?" James slipped from Teddy's grasp and took off down the mountain.


End file.
